Night Out
by Raehart
Summary: My first try at House fanfiction. Chase has a night out and end up with more than he bargined for i'm bad a summaries


**Title - A night out**

Author - Raehart

Rating - M

Pairing - House/Chase

Warning - Graphic sex, established relationship, swearing

Authors note - My first trek into House fan fiction, so please forgive me if it's horrid. I am trying. But have just started watching House and have such only watched season 1. Also to note, I have never dislocated a shoulder, my friend has and she told me how they fixed hers, which is close to this. One more note, this is officially the longest thing I've written, most of my chapters are less than 7000 words, so I'm pleased with that.

…………………………………………………………………………

Chase watched the sweaty bodies molding together, grinding and flexing. He shook his head at an offer from a brunette at the other side of the bar; he wasn't here to have sex. He was here to relax for another hour before he went back to his apartment to enjoy his day off. House was working tomorrow so there went that entertainment.

The patient had been diagnosed and cured, although if Foreman didn't stop bragging that he was right about Lupus, Chase felt he'd stab him in the neck with his pencil. That man could be insufferably smug. Chase shook his head slightly and chugged down the last of his beer, pretending not to notice as the bar tender was, less than subtly, offering him sex.

Chase turned and left the bar, picking up his leather jacket and sliding it over his bare arms to stop from freezing to death on his walk home. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he was thrown against the wall. A large guy who looked like your typical biker thug held him there by his shoulders.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna have a good time?" his voice was gravely and slightly slurred.

"No, I'm not interested." Chase said calmly trying to push the guy's hands off his shoulders.

"Aww, pretty little foreigner. Come on. Bet your ass is tight." He slurred forcing his lips to Chase's. Chase clamped his mouth shut and pushed harder on the much larger man.

"Hey Bubba, hands off my wombat." Chase heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes and looked at House.

"Your what?" the large man asked an edge to his voice.

"My wombat, the one you're trying to rape right there. He's my boy toy and I like him the way he is. So kindly remove your hands before I bludgeon you to death with my cane." he said with a very slow condescending tone.

"Why should I, you should learn to share old man." He replied not watching Chase, who took that moment to kick him in the crotch.

The large man grunted and dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. Chase walked towards House quickly before the man could stand back up. He felt slightly shocked as he was shoved back against the wall, he certainly removed quickly. Chase was certain he'd be bruised from all this and couldn't react as he was pushed face first into the wall, scrapping his cheek painfully.

"I said hands off my wombat." House said his voice deathly serious.

"Well I want to play with him, so you ain't getting him till I'm done." The large man said forcing Chase's arms behind his back painfully and locking his elbows, Chase was almost certain he'd dislocated a shoulder, since that seemed the only conceivable reason it hurt so much. He let out a pained whimper.

He stiffened as a large hand travelled down his back and roughly cupped his ass he closed his eyes tightly. Till he heard the distinct sound of flesh being hit very hard and the grip on him loosened his left arm hanging limply against his side.

"I told you." House said smacking the man on the head and knocking him out, Chase was quivering with nerves and pain.

"You alright?" House asked with a surprising amount of sincerity. Chase looked at him with wide, pain filled blue eyes. His boyfriend could be so surprising. "Not really, I think he dislocated my shoulder." he said leaning against the wall and breathing harshly.

"I'll call the cops and we'll get you to hospital." House said pulling out his phone and having a very short conversation. "Cops are on their way, then we'll get you to the hospital." House said moving to stand next to Chase, slowly checking him over, not moving too quickly so as not to scare the quivering Aussie.

"Alright, quick nuro check, you hit your head quite hard, so name?"

"Robert Chase."

"Age?"

"27"

"Date?"

"November 11th."

"President?"

"Bloody Bush." Chase was getting slightly impatient and the pain from his arm was making thinking almost unbearable.

"Alright, you aren't going to keel over where you stand. Which is good because finding a decent duckling is hard, trying to find someone to quack on cue and follow me around without complaint."

"Can we just go to the hospital, because this really fucking hurts?" Chase said holding his limp arm to his side to try dull the pain.

"Give it 2 more minutes and I'll take you to Princeton, I hope you didn't do it to get some time off work." House said turning Chase's head slightly to check is grazed cheek.

"Yeah I asked the guy to attempt to rape me so I could get a few days off." he said sarcastically and closed his eyes, realizing how the night could have gone.

"Come on, you'll be alright, I can't exactly hold you up if you keel over." House said waving his cane which had a noticeable crack in it.

"Has it been 2 minutes yet?" Chase asked before he heard a siren as a cop car pulled up.

"Hello, we had a report of an assault." A female officer said as she approached them, taking in Chase's clearly injured shoulder and the man lying unconscious on the floor.

"Yeah, Bubba there tried to rape Chase." House said pointing to the unconscious man. "I rang an ambulance," House said at her look, "Although why a drunkard who tried to rape someone gets better treatment than the victim is beyond me." House said watching Chase's shallow breathing hoping he wouldn't go into shock.

"Alright and you are?" she asked when she'd moved the man into the recovery position.

"Doctor Gregory House, chief diagnostician at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." House said taking the opportunity to check her out. He silently admitted that her uniform did nothing for her figure.

"And you are sir?" She asked Chase writing a few notes.

"Doctor Robert Chase." Chase said his voice strained and pain filled as a second siren was heard and an ambulance pulled up.

"Alright doctor Chase, let's get you to the hospital, I can get statements there." She said as the paramedics started to work on the unconscious man and House led Chase across the road to his car.

"You doing alright?" House asked as Chase settled painfully in the seat. His useless hand lying limply on his knee as he tried to put the belt on, House silently leant over to fasten it for him.

"Been better, but I'm not going to drop down dead yet." he said between clenched teeth as they headed for the hospital.

"Well we'll get you fixed up soon and you can use all those lovely injuries to get pity sex. Can't be bad." House said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah till all the women find out I was at a gay bar." Chase commented shortly.

"Are you kidding, women love gay men, they like to think their feminine whiles can change them into lovely hetros." House said as the hospital came into view.

"Good thing I have you and don't want to change then isn't it." Chase said his breathing a bit ragged.

"Yes, you lucky man. To have the greatness of me sharing a bed with you."

Chase didn't comment, he was just taking shallow breaths trying to offset the pain he was feeling as House pulled into his parking spot and got out. Limping round to help Chase from the vehicle.

"Come on wombat, time to be poked, prodded and pitied." House said with mock cheeriness as Chase undid his belt letting out a hiss as it jostled his arm.

House helped him from the car and they entered the hospital. Most of the staff seemed to be suffering from shock as they saw Chase, looking like he'd been put through a mangler. House barely stopped as he led Chase to the elevator, pressing the button for diagnostics.

Chase looked at him slightly confused and House finally noticed how attractive he looked with mussed up hair. "I didn't think you'd want to be in with the handsy nurses." House said as the door opened and they were the only ones in the box.

"Yeah so you can prod at me like a science experiment performed by a vindictive 5 year old." Chase said straight faced.

"Yup, so I can poke and prod." House nodded as the doors opened on the diagnostic floor. House led Chase out and down the corridor to an empty room.

"I'll call Wilson, he should still be in," House said opening his cell phone and pressing the speed dial key.

"Hey Wilson, I've found myself in need of a vet for an injured wombat, mind giving me a hand?" he asked off handedly as Chase sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah diagnostics, end of the hall. Trust me he isn't going anywhere." House didn't say goodbye, just snapped his phone shut.

"Well let's get you out of that jacket and what I assume is a shirt." House said looking at Chase's attire, considering House was almost certain he was colour blind this look was a surprise. Jeans that were slung low on his hips, a studded belt that hung off one hip, simple black boots and a sleeveless shirt which showed off the toned midriff. The blue bringing out his eyes and finished off with a black leather jacket.

"Yeah, not exactly something I can wear to work though, although maybe I should one day just to see people's reactions." Chase said whimpering slightly as he slipped the jacket off with House's help.

"I'll get you some painkillers shortly," House said as he slowly lifted Chase's shirt off and admiring the toned torso. There was a knock before the door slid open, causing both men to jerk and Chase to hiss.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wilson asked upon getting a good look at Chase.

"Attempted rape with a guy 3 times his size, currently downstairs with a concussion at the very least." House bragged as Wilson stepped up and looked over Chase's battered torso.

"And hopefully some very bruised balls." Chase muttered between clenched teeth.

"Looked like a good hit to me, I give it an 8. Mainly because he got up so quickly. Solid kick right to the balls, you should have seen it Jimmy, it was beautiful. Sweet little wombat really does bite."

"Good on you Chase." Wilson said as House moved to Chases left to get ready to set his shoulder.

"Going to need some help with this Jimmy. Because Chase this is really going to hurt. Definitely anterior, Wilson go get the anesthetic, we need x-rays first, so we can pop it back, then put it in traction. You doing alright Chase?" He asked as Wilson left to collect the supplies.

"Been better, but I really want some painkillers now." Chase said looking up as the door opened, admitting Wilson followed by doctor Cuddy.

"Cuddy, to what do we owe the pleasure, and the view?" House asked.

"I heard Doctor Chase came in looking like death warmed up." She said curtly walking over to check Chase over herself, Chase was beginning to feel a bit like a lab rat they all wanted to poke at to see if it keeled over.

"No, just a few injuries from an attempted rape. Now Chase, have you ever dislocated your shoulder before?" House said simply filling a syringe as Wilson set an IV into Chase's right hand.

"No." Chase replied.

"So Wilson we need to check for muscle damage, also schedule an x-ray so we can check for any fractures or breakages, then soft tissue and nerve damage." House said as he injected a small dose of pain killers into Chase's IV and asking Wilson to get some fluids.

"How much did you have to drink?" House asked.

"Just 2 beers," Chase said relaxing slightly as the pain dulled.

"Need anything, tea, coffee, cigarette?" Cuddy asked.

"I'd love a coffee." Chase said looking decidedly tired.

"So would I. Please my dear twins." House said.

"How do you take it Chase?" she asked patiently, almost managing to ignore House's comment.

"Just black please, I need a pick me up." he said smiling appreciatively.

"We'll hook you up to some saline after the tests to keep you hydrated. Then we can administer more painkillers. Maybe we'll hook you up to some morphine if you're desperate; unfortunately I'll be stuck with vicodin while you get the good drugs." House said as Cuddy left to get coffee.

Chase sighed slightly. "I am so glad you showed up when you did." He told House as the older doctor lightly rubbed Chase's neck trying to relax the tense blonde.

"So am I." House replied.

"What were you doing out anyway?" Chase asked.

House didn't reply and Chase soon saw Wilson opening the door.

"X-ray's free. We can go up in 20 minutes." Wilson said.

"Good then we can fix up the wombat; does this make me a vet?" House asked seriously.

"No House it doesn't." Wilson said simply.

"Aww shame could do with something else on my CV."

"Well you don't need anything else, because let's face it House, no one else would put up with you."

"That's just cruel Jimmy, everyone loves me." House said pouting like a petulant toddler. "You love me, don't you Robbie?"

"Yeah House, I love your childish behavior and superiority complex." Chase said sarcastically suddenly smelling coffee.

"Aww my own pet wombat doesn't love me, oh woe is me." House said dramatically flailing his arms and nearly hitting Wilson with his cane. Cuddy entered baring coffee.

"I'll replace that." Chase said pointing to House's cane which had a large crack in it.

"Yeah, you can get me a pretty one for messing this up." House said.

"How did it get like that?" Cuddy asked handing Chase the cup and making sure he didn't drop it.

"Whacking the guy trying to rape Chase. Probably the one in ICU with a concussion." House said checking his watch.

"WHAT?!" Cuddy yelled.

"I whacked the guy in the head while he had Chase against the wall, result, broken cane, Chase with a dislocated shoulder and an unconscious attempted rapist." House stated.

"The guy that's currently handcuffed down in ICU?" Cuddy asked with a shocked expression.

"Is he a big guy with too many tattoos, really bad facial hair and a bruised head?" Chase asked.

"I believe so." Cuddy said.

"Chase, let's start getting you X-rayed." Wilson said going to get a wheel chair.

"He sure knows how to break up a conversation." House snarked.

Chase ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "Don't worry, it'll go round the hospital soon enough. Then you can be the proud hero standing up for the poor little duckling."

"I'll leave you to it. House I want a word later." Cuddy said turning and leaving the room.

House watched her go and turned to Chase. Kissing him lightly now that they were alone. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine once we set my arm." Chase said kissing back lightly.

"Well there goes the sex for a few weeks." House said pouting.

"Well we could, just don't do anything to my arm." Chase laughed, not feeling as much pain anymore.

"Yeah you can straddle me and fuck yourself on my cock; you know I love it when you do that." House said leering at him.

"I could, just depends how doped up I am when I get out of here. If I'm not about to pass out I'll give you a reward for saving me." Chase said smiling, but wiping the look off his face when Wilson wheeled in a wheelchair.

"Come on Chase, next stop, X-ray." He said helping Chase down and into the chair. House followed Wilson as he wheeled Chase towards the elevator.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Chase cringed as his arm was manipulated for the x-ray. He could feel the bones sliding together and that wasn't a pleasant sensation.

"Now Chase, stay still." Wilson told him through the mic.

"I'm hardly going anywhere Doctor Wilson, I'd like my arm to be put back in place so I can go home and try sleep it off." Chase said trying to relax.

"Well wombat. We'll get you all drugged up and in a happy place so you can scare all the irritating nurses downstairs when you leave." House said sarcastically as Wilson took the x-ray.

"You're just upset because I'm prettier than you." Chase said with a mock pout. "I'm cute, lovable and Australian, you can't compete House."

"So I have to be a bastard and you get the annoying British accent. Seems more than fair to me." House said smirking.

"People love the accent. You like it when I'm shouting with it." Chase said smirking back smugly.

"Yeah, because it's hilarious mate." he said in a really bad British accent.

"Australian House, OZ, aussie, all those other names for the big hot rock down under. Not British." Chase said frustrated.

"Aww, little boy getting bored of the game now?" House asked a huge exaggerated pout on his face.

"I'm in pain and want my shoulder back in place." Chase said.

"Well x-rays are done, so we'll get you back to your room and see about how to proceed." Wilson said interrupting their exchange.

"Great, so I can get my arm to hang normally again." Chase quipped.

"Yeah and you get the good pain killers for a little longer, oh how I hate you for that."

"Well I'm not a misanthropic doctor. I can bribe the nurses." Chase smirked.

"Oh, I'm so telling Cuddy, you'll become a mini-me yet." House laughed with a slightly insane sound.

"Not really, I'm too nice for that." Chase replied as Wilson came to help him sit up and slide gingerly off the table.

"You alright?" Wilson asked sitting Chase back in the wheelchair.

"Been better, can we hurry it up at all? Just this is really uncomfortable and irritating now." Chase commented as House collected the x-rays and Wilson wheeled him out and back to his room.

"We'll just check the x-rays then fix your arm, then we'll clean everything else up, hopefully you'll be on your way home in an hour or so." Wilson said in a patient manner.

"Goody," Chase said sarcastically. "That is really going to hurt."

"Yeah, not much we can do about that can't give you anymore of the good stuff or you may OD on it." Wilson said as he pushed Chase back into his room and helped the Aussie back up onto the bed.

House slipped the x-ray picture into the light box on the wall and stood in front of it. Blocking Chase's view of it.

"Looks clean, just need to push it back in and splint it." Wilson commented.

"Yeah, nothing to horrid, unfortunately, that would have been fun." House said.

"Right better get a nurse to help me." Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked looking vaguely insulted.

"Because he could hurt himself and to be honest House you aren't strong enough to keep him still." Wilson told him and House pouted.

"He'll be good." House said looking at Chase who didn't look at all convinced.

"I'll get a nurse anyway, just in case." Wilson said leaving.

"He really needs to get laid; he's been so moody lately." House told Chase.

"You're moody all the time and you get laid regularly." Chase quipped.

"Yes I do, I will be again soon, well as soon as we can work out how." House said tilting his head as if contemplating his options.

"I'll sit on your lap. But that's when I'm high. So who do you want to set Wilson up with?" Chase asked.

"I'd say Cuddy, but that's boring. I'll think of something."

"Try set him up with one of the ICU nurses. They really need something new to talk about. Especially since some of the chattiest of them saw me come in." Chase said watching for any sign of Wilson coming back. Seeing him come down the corridor he signaled for House to change the subject.

"Weird little British wombat." House said as Wilson and a male nurse entered. He was a large, beefy man and Chase winced ever so slightly as Wilson moved to set his shoulder as the nurse held him steady.

"Australian." Chase said trying to distract himself, but he quickly bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes closed as Wilson rotated his shoulder rolling back and forth slowly as he and the nurse forced it back into place with an audible pop.

"Wow that had to hurt." House said noticing the distinct tears collecting at the corner of Chase's eyes.

"Yeah it fucking did." Chase said from between clenched teeth.

"Sorry Chase, we'll get you the good pain killers and immobilize your shoulder to rest the muscles for a week, then we'll see how there healing. You may be able to wear a sling in a week to a week and a half." Wilson said.

"Can I still work?" he asked panting slightly.

"As long as you don't do any heavy lifting or use it much I don't see why not, means House will probably stick you with all the research though, if I were you I'd just take it as paid leave till your better." Wilson said loading a syringe and injecting him with it.

"I wouldn't get any rest at home; I'd rather be at least marginally useful here with a handicap." Chase said looking at House who had yet to speak.

"We'll just stick you on a computer till you can lift more than a tea cup, then we'll make you do all the heavy stuff to catch up." House said brightly with a huge fake smile.

Chase looked at him one eyebrow raised. "Then I'd hurt myself again and I'd be right back to minimal work. I'd yoyo more times than a dieting drag queen."

"I've never met a good drag queen." House commented.

"I'll have to introduce you to one. May be a fun way to spend an afternoon."

"Well you'll have to stay home for a week, just to give your muscles a chance to rest. Then you can come back doing limited work." Wilson said making sure the strapping was secure.

"I'll do that; I'd go bonkers at home." Chase said.

"Let's have a quick look at the rest of your injuries, see if there's anything else." Wilson slowly turned Chase's face to take a good look at the bruised cheek and temple, he applied slight pressure and Chase cringed a bit in discomfort, Wilson turned his head forwards again and took out his pen light, checking Chase's pupils.

"Pupils are even, so I think that it's mostly bruises and a couple of scrapes, just keep it clean." Wilson said as he kept checking Chase's torso for any more injuries, a faint bruise on his ribs caught Wilson's attention next and he applied light pressure, checking for anything unusual.

"Again a simple bruise, it'll probably get a bit darker, but it shouldn't hurt too much." He moved to check his back and noted a dark bruise on Chase's lower back.

"My hands hit my back when he forced my arms behind me." Chase explained with a wince as the bruise was prodded.

"Well, we'll get you the release papers and your painkiller prescription, then you can go home, come back in on Wednesday and we'll see how your progressing." Wilson said slowly removing the IV covering the small puncture with a band aid and quickly leaving to get the paperwork.

"Well, that's going to be fun, at least a week not doing anything, I'll die of boredom, House, please find me something to do at home or I'll go completely batty." Chase begged eyes large and pouting.

"Well we could engage in phone sex multiple times a day, then you could do some research from our apartment." House offered almost sincerely.

"Well the phone sex is a bit anti climactic, after all I just have to wait for you to come home so I can have my wicked way with your body." Chase said looking at him flirtilly.

"Yes, having to deprive yourself from this level of perfection is so tragic; we simply must make sure that your brains get fucked out thoroughly during your recovery." House smirked.

"Yes please." Chase said simply, his good arm moving to rest on House's hip suggestively.

House smacked it lightly. "Now, now wombat, save that for home, can't give all these lowly cretins a good show, not without them paying fees first."

Chase looked at him and House could almost feel his resolve melting away, he hated looking into those big blue eyes and saying no. "When we get home, your gorgeous British ass is mine."

"Australian." Chase replied quietly.

"Yeah, my little Aussie wombat, with your poor bruised face." House said caressing the bruised and scrapped cheek placing the lightest kiss to Chase's forehead. He didn't let himself show his soft side that often, but with Chase it came so easily to him, so easy to show the younger man how much he cared.

"It'll be fine in a couple of weeks, I'll just have to put up with some strange looks and mutterings from the nurses when all this gets round the hospital gossip chain."

"Well, the truth is much better; after all you were saved from a possible rapist by a handsome man." House said sounding vaguely smug.

"Yes I was. Thank you." Chase said before bestowing a quick kiss on his delicious lips.

House just took a moment after Chase drew back to pet his blonde hair. He moved back a bit waiting for Wilson with the paperwork.

They didn't need to wait long, Wilson, looking a little tired by this point was carrying the forms.

"So, back in on Wednesday, no heavy lifting and you have to leave the brace on, don't need you doing more damage, also a police officer and Cuddy want to speak to you before you leave."

"Thanks Dr. Wilson." Chase said signing the papers with his right hand.

"Alright, so I'll get them both in here, the officer needs a copy of your injuries if you want to press charges." Wilson informed him and Chase had already figured that to be the case.

Chase nodded and waited for Wilson to leave with his papers before turning back to House. "What do you think I should do?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well I say testify and sue his ass, he's three times your size and he could have done much worse." House didn't need to elaborate on the 'worse' part; Chase had been more than clear of his intentions. He took a deep breath and tried to relax for the spate of no doubt embarrassing questions he'd be asked. At least his painkillers were working now, so his shoulder was throbbing ever so slightly, but no longer forced his eyes to tear up.

Time seemed to pass slowly, neither man spoke, they didn't have to. But they were both a bit startled when the door opened admitting the female officer from earlier and Cuddy.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm Officer Bianca Riggs, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, you up for answering some questions?" She asked in a friendly professional manner.

"Yeah we're up for it." Chase answered.

"Alright then, Chase you talk to the officer, I just need a quick word with doctor House." Cuddy said. Chase looked slightly panicked for a moment before nodding.

House rubbed his shoulder, squeezing it as he followed Cuddy out, telling him he'd be back as soon as possible.

"Alright then, doctor Chase. Shall we get started?" The officer asked sitting down in the visitors chair and putting her notebook on her lap, poised to write what he told her.

"Let's, sooner I'm done the sooner I can go home."

"Alright, where were you before you were attacked?"

"I was having a drink at Indigo (not a real bar as far as I know), I needed to get out for a few hours, I haven't had a day off in a month, so I thought I'd have a couple before going home and having a lie in tomorrow, well today."

"Were you looking for anyone? Or was it just a drink?"

"Just a drink. I'm in a relationship, but no one else knows."

"Alright, so how many did you have?"

"2 beers, had to be able to walk home after all, but I'm always cautious about drinking."

"Alright, so you went down the alley?"

"Yeah, I don't live far from there; it's usually safe so I didn't think anything of it."

"So what I need now is your statement, the questions were just to establish the scene. Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

"I was walking down the alley. Wondering what I'd get done on my day off, not really paying attention, then I was thrown into the wall, the guy downstairs had me up against the wall. He asked me if I wanted to have a good time. I told him I wasn't interested. He said that he thought I'd have a tight ass, then he kissed me. Then House shouted, the guy pulled away, while they argued I tried to think of something and I kicked him in the balls, when he let go I started walking away, he recovered more quickly than I though and shoved me into the wall. He locked my arms behind my back, which dislocated my shoulder, then he was grabbing my ass, then I heard House's cane hit the guy and he let go, I couldn't really tell you more, because to be honest it hurt like a bitch."

"Alright, I just need to check doctor House's story, then we should be able to bring the guy up on assault at least, possibly even attempted rape. But we'll try for both and hope for one."

"Alright, are we done? I just want to go home now."

"We're done, thanks for your time, I just need your address and number to keep you updated."

Chase gave her the info and she nodded, standing up.

"Alright, I hope you get better soon and I'll do my best." She said smiling and leaving.

She'd barely stepped out the door when Cuddy walked in. Chase didn't say anything; he suspected she was there so officer Riggs could get House's statement.

"Doctor Chase seems you had an exciting evening." She said with a kind smile.

"Just a little." He admitted.

"Well you have as much time off as you need to recover properly." She offered.

"No, no, there's no need, I just need to heal enough to do research, a week, maybe a week and a half tops." He said quickly.

"Just listen when someone tells you to take it easy, I'll be keeping an eye on your recovery."

"Yes I will thank you." He said smiling that charming smile at her.

"Good, now I'm going to send House in and he can take you home. I don't want to see you for a few days. Got it." She said with a mock sternness.

"I'll be in on Wednesday for a check." He told her.

"Good, come see me when you're done. Well feel better soon." She said waving slightly as she exited the room, the gentle tap of her heels almost hypnotic.

Chase reached for his jacket, which had been left on the lap table. He wrapped it round his shoulders as best he could and shoved his shirt in his pocket with a bit of difficulty.

He sat and watched the door, waiting for House all he wanted now was to go home and curl up in bed. Just to be away from the hospital and all the looks he was sure he'd get for weeks to come.

The door opened slowly, admitting the misanthropic doctor. "Well wombat, inquisitions over, want to go home now?"

"More than anything, I just want to lie down and rest."

"Well come on then, let's go, we have permission for a walk out from the wardens."

"Good, I want to go home now." Chase said standing as quickly as he could having to hold his jacket closed over his bare chest to stop it slipping off his shoulders.

House noticed and raised a finger asking him to wait a minute. He quickly limped from the room and returned in less than a minute with a white coat. Chase slipped his Jacket off and House put the coat on him, he could close it even without Chase putting his poor abused arm through the sleeve, then House slipped his leather jacket onto Chase's shoulders for extra warmth.

"All covered so as not to give those vultures more to talk about." He said leaning in and kissing Chase softly.

"Can we go now?" Chase asked slightly pathetically.

"Sure, let's go. We can be the disability brigade. At least till you've had PT to strengthen your shoulder up again." House smirked as the exited the room.

Chase was more than certain he looked like hell, which he could confirm just from walking past a few of the nurses who looked at him like he'd just come in from a car wreck or something, but he wasn't saying anything and knew no one else would either, not unless they wanted House, Cuddy and Wilson on their backs. But he tried not to think about it; just let his legs carry him slowly to the elevator. His whole body felt almost like a dead weight, he could barely keep his eyes open and he knew as soon as he was comfortable he'd be out like a light. That though appealed to him greatly. As long as he was wrapped up in bed with House he was certain he'd sleep perfectly well.

House kept pace with Chase, who for once was slower than he was, bad leg or no. The younger man looked completely drained and House guessed he was, he wrapped an arm round Chase's waist keeping him at his side and giving him a bit of support.

He glared at the nurses on the front desk who were gawping at them as they headed for the doors, to the car park. He didn't need them making Chase miserable when he was better, when he could actually fully register what was going on around him.

"Greg, can I give you a rain check on what we were talking about earlier?" Chase asked somewhat shyly and very quietly, so House barely heard him, he only really noticed that Chase spoke because of the puffs of air caressing his cheek.

"Sure, but you owe me interest on it." House tried to joke.

"Put it on my tab." Chase replied quietly.

House opened the passenger door and lowered Chase into it. The Aussie slid his legs in and tried to buckle his seat belt; House moved round the car and got in the driver's side. Closing the door firmly before silently reaching over and buckling Chase's belt for him.

Chase nodded his thanks and smiled tiredly. Let his head lean against the head rest and House was certain he was at least dozing as they pulled out of the hospital car park.

The trip home was almost silent, the passing cars and faint snore from Chase were all House could hear. The younger man was obviously exhausted, he didn't usually sleep in the car, claimed he was a bit of a nervous passenger, but he wasn't, he just liked to tease House and see how far he could push till they got home.

He pulled up to their shared flat and nudged Chase into something that resembled consciousness. The blonde made a little keeling noise in the back of his throat, lodging his displeasure at being woken.

"Come on Robbie, let's get you in bed." House said undoing both their seat belts before clambering out of the car, using his cane as leverage. He closed his door and moved round to extract Chase from the car, before he fell asleep again.

The younger man moved reluctantly, standing, barely upright as House locked the car and guided Chase to their apartment, leaning him against the wall as he unlocked the door and pushed Chase in ahead of himself.

He took of the blonde's jacket and slowly removed the white coat so as not to jar his shoulder.

Chase barely moved, just whispered his thanks before stumbling to their bedroom and dropping onto the bed, jeans, belt and boots still in place.

House let out a put upon sigh and lifted Chase's legs, removing his boot and reaching to take off the belt and jeans, taking a minute to admire his younger lover, now clad in just his underwear.

House dropped down on his own side of the bed, deciding to turn in to and feeling glad he'd already locked up. Steve would be fine for one night.

…………………………………………

House startled as the blonde jerked awake a faint gasp passing his lips followed by heavy panting as if he'd just run 5 miles.

House opened his eyes. Looking at Chase in confusion. The Aussie wasn't looking him in the eye; he looked something between ashamed and embarrassed. He looked so gorgeous. That blonde hair was bright in the dark of their apartment.

"What's up wombat?" he asked voice thick with sleep.

"Guess it finally hit me, what could have happened if you weren't there….why where you round there anyway?" Chase asked.

"Was going to the liquor store, thought I could get a bottle of wine in and we could have dinner tonight, good thing I did." House confessed.

"Yeah, really good thing." Chase said pushing some sweat soaked strand of hair from his face and trying to catch his breath. House reached over and caressed Chase's unblemished cheek, trying to help calm him slightly.

"I don't know, just had a dream, of what could have happened, I mean, he could have killed me." Chase muttered leaning into the caress.

"But he didn't, your relatively fine, you'll be perfectly fine soon enough, we're just going to have to get you some pepper spray or something. You're much to pretty for your own good, it's not fair, beautiful face, perfect body, beautiful eyes and pretty hair. Women and men a like envy and lust after you."

"Well I don't want any of them, just you." Chase said honestly his uninjured arm moving to allow him to caress House's defined chest lightly.

House smiled faintly as Chase's hand moved down his body, he bit his lip to stifle the moan that wanted to break free from his lips.

"How about I give you that reward now?" Chase asked smiling slightly, a faint blush on his cheeks, House loved that he still got slightly embarrassed.

"I would love to, you up for it?" He asked.

"absolutely." Chase said leaning down to lap at House's cloth covered bulge.

"I love your mouth Chase." House said with a slight moan as Chase slowly pulled his aching member from the confines of his underwear. Lapping at the head like a sucker. Chase let out a groan; he couldn't grasp the rest of House's shaft as his good arm was holding him up. He let House's member slip further down his throat taking in as much as he could before pulling back and bobbing his head up and down the shaft.

"Get up here." House said as he reached for the bedside cabinet, pulling out a well used tube of lube.

"How are we going to do this?" Chase asked sliding up House's body slowly, legs on either side of House's hips.

"Simple, let me sit up a bit, then you can lean against me, your shoulder won't get hurt and my leg won't get hurt, simple." He said sitting up against the headboard pulling Chase closer and pushing the blonde's underwear down exposing his perfect ass. House loves his ass, grabbing, squeezing, owning it. His hands caressed the flesh, kneading it in his hands and letting his lips graze Chase's neck, kissing, biting and marking the younger man, who was moaning loudly.

House opened the tube and coated his fingers, making sure the lube wasn't to cold and inserting a finger slowly, Chase was always tight and House loved it. A second and third finger quickly followed, stretching the other mans inner muscles to accommodate his hard cock.

Chase wrapped his good arm around House's shoulders leaning against his chest and moaning incoherently. He was always so responsive to even the slightest touch, which made him a fantastic love, very versatile and tactile and up for experimenting.

"You ready?" House asked pulling his fingers out slowly as Chase nodded. "Steady." He told Chase as he placed the head of his cock against the quivering hole. Chase took a couple of deep breaths before sitting back, sinking down onto House's length. He let out a pleasure filled whimper and just sat there trying to get himself under control.

House let his hands travel across Chase's beautiful defined body, so smooth and golden. He slid his hands round to cup Chase's ass lifting him slightly so the other man could rise up on his knees to make it easier for his body to adjust.

Chase shifted slowly, barely raising and lowering himself on House's glorious cock, his thighs were already straining slightly and his breathing was already accelerated.

"Easy, don't want you cuming to soon." House said caressing his stomach to relax the muscles. No matter how often they had sex Chase still tensed up.

Chase took a deep breath and relaxed all his muscles, sinking back down till his ass was flush against House's pubes. His head dropped back slightly and he let out a moan.

House reached round and grasped his ass again, urging him to move. Chase did, slowly raising and lowering himself of House's shaft quickly increasing the pace and almost bouncing in his lap. House loved watching Chase in the throes of passion, hair disheveled, face flushed, mouth open and moaning with pleasure. He couldn't get enough.

He felt himself getting close and reached down, wrapping his hand round Chase's cock. Jerking him off in time with their movements.

Chase came first, spilling his seed between their bodies, his inner muscles clamping down on House's cock and causing him to lose control, emptying his own seed deep into Chase's body.

He leant back against the headboard to get his breathing back in control, while Chase slumped against him bonelessly.

"You know, no matter how many times we do that, it always gets better. Or is it just me?" Chase muttered into House's chest.

"It always gets better. You okay?" House asked as his spent member slipped out of Chase's tired body.

"Hell yes. Just don't expect me to make the coffee in the morning."

"Well that's why I have Wilson. Get some sleep, the sooner your better the sooner I can go back to being the uncaring boss."

"Alright. I love you." Chase said as he slowly rolled off House curling into his side.

"Love you too Wombat. Sleep well." He said sliding down and letting his sated body get its well deserved rest.

-Fin-

A.N. – there may be a sequel, but don't quote me on it. So how do you all think I did? Please review, criticism welcome ^_^


End file.
